


Blue, Blue, Blue

by JaneAire



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Hair Dyeing, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 22:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15129014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneAire/pseuds/JaneAire
Summary: I didn't meet his gaze--Noct wasn't great with the whole eye contact thing--just stared at his jaw with a hard expression, watching his parted pink lips try to find something to say. "I mean it," he choked, obviously feeling awkward about giving me praise. What an ass. "You look--you look hot."Jealous Noct and Reckless Reader requested from my tumblr.





	Blue, Blue, Blue

**Author's Note:**

> More things I forgot to post after they'd been requested! Whoops?

The pounding on the bathroom door was barely audible over the rushing water in the sink, running over my ears and spitting across my eyes. 

"You've been in there for hours!" Noct's voice filtered muted through the door, accompanied by his steady _knock knock knock_. "What are you doing?" 

"Gimme a minute!" I tried to yell back and instead ended up with a mouthful of water, causing me to curse and pull away from the sink, spluttering out the excess. 

"You've got sixty seconds," he called, unamused through the door. Shit, the bathroom was a mess. 

I had been hoping he wouldn't notice my absense--he'd been passed out on the couch when I'd made my escape to the bathroom, but it didn't surprise me. Noct always showed up at the worst possible times. 

"No! I need more time! Just--fuck, Noct--" 

I pushed my hands against the door as he fiddled with the lock on the other side, his knees pressing firmly on the other side of the oak. My hand prints left my blue smears on the wood--Ignis was going to kill Noctis for that--and I swore again under my breath. Noctis laughed good-naturedly through the crack in the door. 

"What are you doing in here?" 

Using all his strength, he powered in, throwing me against the marble sink and into the mess I'd created. The mountain of foam billowed up around my hips, staining my jeans an even bluer shade. Noct's horrified face told me I was in trouble. 

"What did you do to the bathroom?" He cried, jamming his hands into his hair. "Specs is gonna flip--" 

His eyes froze on me, going wide in horror. "Your _hair_ ," he choked, covering his mouth with his hands. I felt my face go red, stuffing my hands into my lap. 

"That bad, huh?" I frowned, tugging limply at one of my still wet curls. 

I thought he might like it--I was obviously wrong. I'd been wanting to dye my hair blue for ages, even before Noct and I had started dating. It didn't feel great he was less than thrilled with the change, but that didn't change the fact he didn't get a say--royal or not, he didn't own me. 

"No, uh," Noct pulled his hands away from his mouth, folding his arms and tapping anxiously at his chin. He clenched and unclenched his jaw, fidgeting his feet. "It looks good." 

"Liar," I groaned, sliding off the sink and pushing past him into the living room, blue footprints trailing after me like a fucking blues clues episode. Ignis was going to have a field day. 

"Hey!" Noctis called, following me quickly and catching my wrist. I always underestimated how strong he was, pinning me quickly to his chest, staining his white shirt a bright blue where I touched him. I didn't meet his gaze--Noct wasn't great with the whole eye contact thing--just stared at his jaw with a hard expression, watching his parted pink lips try to find something to say. "I mean it," he choked, obviously feeling awkward about giving me praise. What an ass. "You look--you look hot." 

I rolled my eyes, finally meeting his gaze and finding him flustered and pink, biting down hard on his lip. Embarrassed. 

"Thanks, Casanova," I replied dryly, surprised nonetheless when Noct leaned down swiftly to seal his lips to mine, trapping my hips between his own and the kitchen countertop. I couldn't help but laugh at his excitement, earning another frustrated groan from him, both his lithe hands coming up to cup my head none too gently. 

Blue, blue, blue. Everything was stained. 

We didn't hear the lock turn, or anyone enter into the foyer--I was too busy letting Noct stain his fingers where they tangled in my hair. 

We did, however, hear the bags drop in the foyer, two rooms over, and pulled apart to stare panicked at one another. 

Then, Ignis, outraged: " _Whose done this?_ "

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still not a big fan of reader inserts for this fandom, so I hoped this turned out okay. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! As always, comments and kudos are appreciated. Have a great day ♡♡♡♡


End file.
